implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
South Balkans Confederation (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The nation was a triumph of human commonsense over political dogma, but there would be much trouble and 2 civil wars along the way. Following the death of Yugoslavia's founding Father, Josip Broz Tito in 1962, the country's internal ethic tensions were high, but sere soon reduced by the need to survive until the 1990's. Bulgarian President Dimitar Ganev would help to reshape the region in the immediate post war era. History The Apocalypse See- NATO targets in Eastern Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) and Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Yugoslavia and Albania (1962: The Apocalypse). However, with the end of Doomsday, being one of the rare European countries to avoid the multiple 15kt+ strategic strike, receiving only a few 1kt and 10kt tactical strikes, and the odd strategic strike because of it's Non-Alignment policy. It was also hit by a conventional HE cruse missile at the JNA Third Army barracks in Skopje, the Buzludzha Soviet command center/Red Army memorial in Bulgsaria and Pristina JNA radar station. Yugoslavia neutrality had only partially worked as it was not 100% trusted by some of either side's more hawkish boffins and generals. Lucky Romania escaped unscratched and Bulgaria was only hit at the Soviet navel base in Varna after they denounced the use of nuclear, chemical and biological warfare 1 days before the Apocalypse. Isolationist Albania was never nuked or threatens with nuking in the fist place due to it's minor nature in the Cold War. After the Apocalypse The end result of the atomic attacks was the temporary collapse of the Yugoslav federal government and the creation of a massive amount of refugees in Central Europe; that were perminatly displaced and settling all across the former country. Most of the ones native to Yugoslavia also surviving in the areas around the partly nuked out cities. Bulgaria, Romania and Albania continued as usual aid offered Yugoslavia limited aid. Bulgarian officials gathered in Targovishte, Vidin, Varna and Sofia and thanked god that Bulgaria had been spared other than the Varana Soviet naval base which was hit by 3 15kt devices. Fearing an attack from the south, Bulgaria sent some units of mounted troops up to the Bulgarian/Greek border, but found out the Greeks were to busy dealing with a couple of there own nukeings to be of any immediate threat to Bulgaria or Yugoslavia. Romania and Yugoslavia then experienced a massive influx of refugees from Central Europe, Italy, Greece and the Ukrainian SSR were in ruins with in days immediately after the war. Many Hungarians and Germans would perminatly settle around the Krka River in Slovenia. The surviving MiG-21 aircraft from the Željava Air Base outside Bihać, Cerklje ob Krki army/air force base in Slovenia, Bucaresti airport and Sofia airport, Pristina airport and the 3 Macedonian military airfields quickly took to the skies in case of an invasion. They saw that several parts of Yugoslavia, Moldavia and Hungary were in ruins, but Romania, and Albania not being hit at all. 4 fighters and 2 fighter-bombers (2 F-84, 2 Republic P-47 Thunderbolt and 2 MiG-19, with a further 2 damaged MiG-21 being used for spare parts) from the underground Željava Air Base that lies underneath Plješevica Mountain, near the town of Bihać, on the Bosnian side of the border between Croatia then briefly joined in the continuing struggle, but were grounded after a few days due to lack of fuel. The JNA declared a defacto military dictatorship in Yugoslavia and set up new makeshift command posts in Novi Travnik, Novi Sad, Maribor, Tuzla, Banja Luka, Bihać, Skopje, Pristina, Zagreb and Knin. Much of the leadership The Party of Labour of Albania and it’s head, Enver Hoxha, became hyper-paranoid for the early years! Albanians repaired as best they could for the worse and fortified both Tirana, Gjirokaster, Shkodër and the port of Durrës, figuring on a possible Greek or Italian attack. Martial law was soon declared as panicked crowds amassed in Pukë, Korçë, Durrës, Vlorë, Elbasan, Berat, Lushnjë, Sarandë, Gjirokastër, Divjakë, Burrel, Peshkopi, Himarë, Përmet, and Shkodër. Only the treat of deadly force stopped an atempted looting spree in Gjirokastër and Shkodër. Yugoslav ambassadors and traders going to Elbasan, Durres, Lushnje and Vlore have either been murdered or simply 'disappeared' without a trace in those days. As the Bulgarian and Serbian leaders met in Vidin 3 month after the Apocalypse, control of Slovenia and northern Vojvodina would slipped in to the hands of the starving and rioting refuge convoys who were mostly from Germany and Hungary. Martial law and survival plans like food rationing were started, although regional authorities in Slovenia and Croatia had already don this unilaterally with in 5 days of the attacks. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A minor famine and a urban cholera outbreak hit Bulgaria and Romania during late 1963 and early of 1964. Typhoid and hunger killed many in Yugoslavia. Many more refugees arrived from Central Europe. Some refugees also came from Italy, Greece and the Ukrainian SSR at this time. Much of the local population from Croatian Slavonia, Slovenia, cotal Dalmatia and northern Vojvodina left their home towns due to the increased competition for food and resources and followed the army towards Bosnia and Serbia, as yet more refugees vomited in, which was controlling most of the resources, weapons, food and dwindling oil supplies. A few loyal battalions remained at their posts to try to keep the influx of Central European refugees under control. Bulgaria offered a joint pooling of resources with Greece, Romania, Albania and Yugoslavia in the May of 1963, but Greece and Albania refused. Albania later agreed to the resource pooling agreement by the June of 1964. Oil, petrol and paraffin had all run out by this time. The proclamation of the confederation Heavy food riots hit Sarajevo, Prishtina, Niš, Zanica, Travnic, Banja Luka, Kragujevac, Subotica, Skopje, Podgarica, Mostar, Targovishte, Vidin, Varna, Tuzla, Bihach and Rudo later in 1965. With refugee numbers rising, cholera hit north east Romania and southern Vojvodia. Romanian troops repeatedly clashed violently with various hostile and desperate refugee colonies that had developed in the north east of the county. Increased morality, especial among the refugee camps, was inevitable as a severe famine and a localised cholera outbreaks hit Slavonia, the Krijina and Vojvodina, killing many people during most of 1965 and early 1966. This situation was further compounded, when several cases of chronic equine infectious anemia were also reported to veterinaries across Dalmatia in mid to late 1966. Only the iron fist of the Bulgarian army and intermittent helped from Albania establish the situation in Yugoslavia's remnants. Romania and Bulgaria set about On December 3rd, 1965, the Bulgarian, Albanian and Yugoslav governments declared the creation of the South Balkans Socialist Federation (the S.B.S.F.). It covered Bulgaria, Albania, Yugoslavia (Macedonia, Serbia, Bosnia, Kosovo and the bordering parts of Croatia) and the de facto independent state of Monti Negro. Monti Negro would ratify it's membership in 1968. Albania was to be given a larger degree of autonomy due to it's paranoid outlook on political life. The rebuilding of 1966-69. Gallery File:BNB-Half_biult_house_001.jpg|A partly built building in Novi Said. File:Oxford_winter_1.JPG|A serviving section of motorway near Novi Said. File:Bretch_farm_Oxfordshire_(2).JPG|A wrecked Tuzla farm. File:Bretch_farm_Oxfordshire_(1).JPG|A wrecked Tuzla farm. File:Bretch_farm_Oxfordshire.JPG|A wrecked Tuzla farm. First Contact Slovenia and Monti Negro made contact with the Neo-Roman Empire, Frulia and Venice in 1965. It was made with Principality of Liechtenstein during 1966 and Albania contacted a Benevento fishing boat off it's coast in 1966. Relations with Romania continued undesterbed by the war. 1968-1978 The remnants of Belgrade was burned to the ground during the Food riots in 1974. 1979-1989 The in Kosovo and Mostar Race Riots Croatian Independence The Croat leader Franjo Tuđman The 1991-1998 civil war The Serbian fascists Dr Radovan Karadžić, Gen Ratko Mladić and Dora Drängarna Pejačević. rebelled against Bulgarian rule. Albania-Kosovo leaves the union The Tuzla incident 2002-2007 Shortly after the Richter Scale 4.5 earthquake of 4th June 2002, which damaged many homes near Rome and Pisa, some of the communes and municipalities in Lazio adopted a policy which contributed state money to citizens willing to make their homes more resistant to seismic and volcanic activity. Croatia, Bosnia, the South Balkans Confederation, Slovenia, Milan, Tunisia, Denmark and Normandy also gave supplies to help the victims. Shortly after the Richter Scale 4.5 earthquake of 4th June 2002, which damaged many homes near Rome and Pisa, some of the communes and municipalities in Lazio adopted a policy which contributed state money to citizens willing to make their homes more resistant to seismic and volcanic activity. The Balkans Confederation and Normandy also gave supplies to help the victims. Present Day Military the military comprises of equipment that survived the Apocalypse but shortages of things like Gasoline and Ammunition have forced them to abandon many weapons and machinery Transport transport suffered greatly after the Apocalypse due to sources of gasoline to run cars buses and trucks. this has forced people to use horse drawn vehicles such as reusing old cars as buggies Waterworks and food sources Food supply was a top priority after the apocolyps hampered by gas shortages people began adapting to life without tractors which has become importent to avert famine Economy There is strong trade with both the Principality of Liechtenstein, Greece, Romania and the Neo-Roman Empire. Energy Government The federal republics. Healthcare Culture Popular culture Media The arts Sports The Death Penalty Category:Yugoslavia Category:Bulgaria Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)